


Stay alive (Not so loose noose)

by Toreen



Series: How things could go [6]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Attempted Suicide, F/M, Suicide Attempt, and much emotions, not kidding about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: Part of "How things could go" but not connected to any of the other stories____The scene in "Meant to be yours" after J.D breaks open the door.But things end up a bit differently.





	Stay alive (Not so loose noose)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since yesterday, caused by a dream I had. Please don't kill me for this :)

_**"Fuck it!"** _  


JD's loud voice filled the room and he prepared himself to break open the door. For a short moment he hesitated, but he shook his head and brushed that feeling off, breaking the closet door open like he had planned and-

Veronica stood there, cheeks and eyes red from crying and a torn bed sheet that was hanging down from the ceiling and tied into a noose resting in her hands. She stood there, looking over at him right away with wide eyes, her eyes teary and she looked so...fragile. Like she would break with the slightest touch and that sight hurt him.  
It hurt JD to see her like that. The moment he realised what was going on, he ran up to her and slung his arms around her, pulling Veronica closer and hugging her tight.  
  
“Why would you do this? What were you planning?! Veronica, tell me! You can't just throw away your life like that, it's not worth it. Please, I'll stop, I promise. I'll stop, I'll be there for you, I'll do whatever you want but please don't do this.”  
With honest concern in his voice, which started cracking from him crying as well now, he slowly sunk down on his knees with her, her head pushing against his neck as Veronica cried again.  
It took her a while to calm down.  
She started to explain that she wanted to do that so that he'd leave and she'd have time to plan something to work against him. She said that she would have made sure that she wouldn't actually, really get hung...but-  


“The moment that I ...stood there, looking at it I really thought about...doing it. Just ending it. To just get away from everything finally. J.D I can't do this anymore! All I want is to be happy again. I even...I even want to give you another chance. I know you always, always just meant well but you went the wrong way and you hurt so many people and you-”, she pulled a bit back, looking at him and still crying, her voice unsteady and shivering all the time, “-you scared me...Please, please-...take that chance. Promise me-...let's go back to normal. Let's try it. I know how beautiful you can be and we both just...need a reason to life. Please...”

He pulled her closer again, hugging her and apologising over and over again, stating how sorry he is and that he will do whatever she wants to make her happy. That he won't hurt a fly and that he wants to be with her.  
He didn't want to loose her again. Especially not after what happened. He didn't want to risk that she hurts herself because of him.

Never.  


This night, they didn't go to the Pep-Rally, instead they decided to take a break from everything and to take a big, long needed sleep and rest.

And yes, they really appreciated the amount of sleep that they finally got after so many restless nights.

 


End file.
